Bloodiest Love
by Phylindan
Summary: "...Aku tahu kau membenci hujan, tapi izinkan agar aku bisa jadi kenangan dalam hujan yang kau benci ini," update! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Kalau kau mencintaiku..

apa kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?

**EYESHIELD21**

**RATED : T**

**DISCLAIMER BY :**

**RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA**

**Bloodiest Love**

**Posted by :**

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**

**WARNING : cerita ini hanya fiksi. Saya hanya meminjam chara-nya saja, OOC sangat, OC, aneh, ide pasaran, tidak suka tak perlu baca.**

**+(^.^)+**

**

* * *

  
**

Malam hari di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya ala Eropa, berdirilah seorang lelaki tampan disalah satu balkon yang ada di rumah mewah tersebut. Diam.. dia hanya diam sambil menatap bulan yang hadir malam itu.

"Sena, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut putih keperakkan yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan seorang lelaki yang dipanggilnya Sena itu.

"Eh, kau mengagetkan saja, aku hanya sedang menatap bulan." jawab Sena lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan kepada lelaki berambut putih keperakkan tersebut.

"Oh iya, kau ingin minum tidak?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas minuman pada genggamannya yang berisi cairan kental berwarna merah, hanya seperempat dari gelas itu.

"Tidak, kau saja Riku.." ucap Sena tersenyum.

"Nanti kau lemas lho.." lelaki bernama Riku itu tetap menawarkan minuman yang di pegangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar dulu ya.." ucap Sena lalu meninggalkan Riku sendirian diatas balkon.

"Hh.. dasar Sena, kalau begitu aku minum saja sendiri." gumam Riku pelan lalu meneguk cairan kental merah yang ada dalam gelas tinggi yang dipegangnya.

Ya, mereka berdua itu adalah seorang vampire, makhluk penghisap darah manusia yang saat ini keberadaannya minoritas. Disini, mereka jarang menghisap darah manusia secara langsung, biasanya mereka mendapatkan darah dari sebuah rumah sakit yang entah mereka membelinya, mencurinya, atau bekerja sama dengan Rumah Sakit itu sendiri. Hanya ketua dari kelompok vampire itu yang tahu, salah seorang dari orang tua mereka.

Sena tinggal dirumah mewah itu bersama teman dan saudaranya sesama Vampire, yaitu Riku Kaitani, Akaba Hayato, dan Yuna Miroichi. Sungguh tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang hanya berempat tinggal dirumah semewah itu.

Di malam yang terang ini, Sena menyusuri jalanan kota di temani angin malam yang sejuk, sekali-kali Sena tertawa kecil melihat aktifitas manusia di malam hari. Karena sedari tadi Sena hanya celingak-celinguk kanan dan kiri tanpa melihat arah depan dia berjalan, tanpa sengaja seseorang telah ditabrak olehnya.

Bruk!

seseorang yang ditabrak Sena terjatuh.

"Aduh.." rintihnya kesakitan.

"Eh, maafkan aku nona, aku benar-benar tak sengaja.." ucap Sena datar lalu membantu orang yang ternyata seorang gadis cantik seumurannya berdiri.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Siapa kau? sepertinya kau bukan orang sini," tanya gadis itu pada Sena.

Sena hanya diam terpaku memandang gadis dihadapannya itu. Rambut birunya tergerai indah sebahu, lalu matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya bagaikan air yang mengalir indah. Kulit putihnya yang mulus dibalut oleh sebuah dress berwarna kuning diatas lutut, kakinya yang mungil tertutup oleh sepatu boot hak rendah berwarna abu-abu hingga pangkal betisnya, kemudian dilehernya terlilit syal putih seperti bulu angsa yang lembut. 'Sungguh mempesona..' hanya itu yang diucapkan dalam hati Sena.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Sena.

"Maaf, aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Em.. oya aku memang bukan orang sini kok." ucap Sena, terlihat garis-garis kecil merah dipipinya.

"Boleh tahu namamu? aku Suzuna Taki.. panggil saja Suzuna," gadis yang bernama Suzuna itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sena sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku Sena, Sena Kobayakawa." Sena lalu menjabat lengan Suzuna, keduanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita ngobrol sambil jalan saja, yuk."

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

Akhirnya Sena dang gadis bernama Suzuna itu terus mengobrol ria sepanjang perjalanan, mereka langsung akrab walau baru beberapa menit mereka bertemu. Karena hari sudah larut, Sena pun mengantar Suzuna pulang.

"Nah ini rumahku, besok kita boleh bertemu lagi kan?" ucap Suzuna lalu mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan kemari menjemputmu." Sena meyakinkan.

"Oke, kalau begitu selamat malam, Sena.." Suzuna lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya dan kini Sena sendirian lagi.

'Benar-benar menyenangkan bersamanya.. sepertinya aku menyukainya..' gumam Sena dalam hati lalu pergi kembali menuju rumahnya.

**~.'~.'~.'~.'~**

**Suzuna pov**

Ketika sampai dirumah aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasur kesayanganku. Tak terasa sudah pukul 10 malam..

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan! aku senang mengenal lelaki manis bernama Sena itu, dia sangat baik, bersamanya aku merasa lebih nyaman..

Tapi..

Ada yang aneh dengannya, tangannya dingin.. lalu dia seperti menahan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.. dan matanya yang cokelat itu seperti menyimpan rahasia yang dalam dan sangat indah.. seperti menghipnotisku, tapi sudahlah aku ngantuk, Semoga esok aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...

Akhirnya malam itu aku pun tidur dengan pulasnya.

**Normal pov**

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang lagi senang tuh.." goda Riku ketika melihat Sena kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Tentu saja," jawab Sena datar.

"Ceritakanlah padaku.."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kak Akaba dan kak Yuna?" tanya Sena kemudian duduk disebelah Riku disebuah sofa mewah yang empuk.

"Yah biasalah... hei, kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku," Riku penasaran pada Sena.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang baik dan.."

"Kau menyukainya?" potong Riku.

"Sepertinya begitu.." ucap Sena lalu mengambil buah apel yang ada di meja dihadapannya.

"Ooh.. apa kau ingin menjadikannya seperti kak Yuna?"

"Mungkin.. tapi entahlah.. eh, aku mau minum,"

Akhirnya malam itu Sena menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada sahabat baiknya, Riku. tentu saja ditemani segelas minuman faforit mereka.

Kemudian esok hari...

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Author gelo :

hhe.. Halo~

bertemu lagi dengan fic saya...

kalau begitu saya hanya meminta kritik, saran, pendapat, dan keluhan anda sekalian..^_^

mohon reviewna atuh?


	2. Chapter 2

Lagi... kalau kau mencintaiku, apa kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?

**EYESHIELD21**

**Disclaimer by : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Bloodiest Love**

**Posted by : Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**

**warning : OOC sangat, cerita ini hanya fiksi, OC, ide pasaran, tidak menarik, tidak suka tak perlu baca**

**^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

Minggu siang pukul 14.00

"Untunglah hari ini cuaca tidak panas." ucap Sena lalu mengambil jaket hijaunya yang tergeletak di sandaran sofa lalu menyambar minuman faforitnya.

"Mau kemana kau Sena, siang-siang begini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Sena.

"Yuna-nee, selamat siang. Aku ingin pergi keluar." Sena lalu membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Oh.. hati-hati ya, jangan lupa untuk mengajaknya kemari. Aku juga tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam." gadis yang dipanggil Yuna-nee oleh Sena tersenyum.

"Eh? y-ya mungkin," Sena membalas senyumnya lalu segera pergi dari rumah mewah kediamannya itu. 'Dia tahu ya, mungkin dia juga merasakannya karena dia dulu kan manusia,' gumam Sena dalam hati lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota seperti kemarin malam ia lakukan. Sena lebih suka jalan kaki daripada naik kendaraan. Padahal kalau Sena ingin, dia tinggal meminta kepada ayahnya saja. Tapi sayang, hubungan keduanya sedang bermasalah.

**》《 **

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu rumah gadis berambut biru yang bernama Suzuna yang semalam telah membuatnya senang. Sena dengan sedikit gugup lalu mulai mengetuk pintu rumah bercat coklat seperti rambutnya itu.

tok! tok!

Baru saja Sena mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari dalam. Karena Sena yakin itu suara Suzuna, tanpa ragu dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata tidak terkunci lalu menuju arah suara teriakan itu terdengar.

"Suzuna!" Sena kaget luar biasa, darah mengalir dari salah satu jari-jari lentik dilengan Suzuna. Sena bisa mencium bau darah segar itu dihidungnya, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat lengan Suzuna dan mengarahkan jari yang terluka itu kemulutnya.

"Ukh..." Suzuna merasa ngilu ketika Sena mulai menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran darah dan menghisap pelan luka dijarinya itu.

Sena kemudian sadar, ia merasa mungkin menyakiti gadis itu. Lalu Sena berhenti dan bertanya pada Suzuna.

"Kau tak apa-apa? dimana kotak P3K?" tanya Sena sedikit panik.

"Disamping ruangan ini, ada kotak putih disana,"

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Sena lalu mulai mengobati jari Suzuna yang terluka itu menggunakan alkohol lalu melilitnya dengan kain kasa. Dalam hati Sena berkata, 'Kenapa jadi begini? apa yang kulakukan tadi? tapi... darah itu manis... seperti sirup... aku ingin mencobanya lagi...'

"Sena..." panggil Suzuna ketika melihat Sena melamun.

"Eh, bagaimana? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sena tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teriris pisau ketika memotong sayuran untuk memasak," jelas Suzuna pada Sena.

"Ooh.. aku kaget ketika datanga kemari mendengar suara teriakanmu,"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, kita mengobrol di ruang tamu saja yuk," Suzuna lalu mengajak Sena duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya itu.

**Suzuna's pov**

"Ukh..." aku merasa ngilu ketika Sena mulai menjilati darah dijariku dan ketika dia menghisap pelan luka akibat pisau yang aku pakai untuk memotong sayuran. Apa dia meminum darahku tadi?

Dingin.. tangannya tetap saja terasa dingin seperti kemarin malam dia memegang tanganku. Setelah Sena melepas jariku dari mulutnya wajahnya terlihat lesu dan seperti menyesali sesuatu. Ini semakin aneh!

"Kau tak apa-apa? dimana kotak P3K?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan sedikit panik padaku.

"Disamping ruangan ini, ada kotak putih disana," jawabku menunjukkan tempat dimana kotak itu berada.

Ketika dia sudah menemukan kotak P3K, dia lalu mulai mengobati luka dijariku dan sekali lagi kulihat dia melamun dan merenungkan sesuatu.

"Sena..." panggilku ketika dia sudah selesai mengobati jariku.

"Eh, bagaimana? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teriris pisau ketika memotong sayuran untuk memasak," jelasku padanya.

"Ooh... aku kaget ketika datang kemari mendengar suara teriakanmu,"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, kita mengobrol di ruang tamu saja yuk," ajakku pada Sena lalu menyuruhnya duduk disebuah sofa di ruang tamu di rumahku.

**Normal pov**

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi? Sena," ucap Suzuna lalu menyeruput jus jeruk yang baru diambilnya dari dalam lemari es.

"Memangnya kenapa? kita akan selalu bertemu kok," Sena tersenyum. "Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini?"

"Ya, orang tuaku di luar pulau." jawab Suzuna. "Oh ya Sena, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu," lanjut Suzuna, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Apa?"

"Begini, pertama kali ku bertemu denganmu aku langsung menyukaimu. Tapi... aku merasa ada yang aneh," Suzuna terdiam sebentar. "Kau dingin... lalu matamu seperti bukan manusia biasa.." lanjut Suzuna lalu menatap Sena penuh rasa penasaran.

'Kenapa dia bisa langsung menyadarinya?' gumam Sena dalam hati.

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" Sena kaget apa yang diucapkan Suzuna.

"Ya, siapa kau sebenar-" tiba-tiba Sena memeluk Suzuna lembut lalu berbisik.

"Itu... apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu..." Sena memeluknya semakin erat. "Berjanjilah kau takkan menjauhiku... kalau tidak, akan ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan terjadi.." Suzuna mengangguk pelan.

"Aku adalah..."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

P.S : Sena disini umurnya 17 tahun.

Untuk yang Log in saya balas reviewnya lewat PM :)

**Kushi_n_Ai_males_login** iya.. terima kasih reviewna^^ ini SenaSuzu lho... oke ini update-nya!

**Akari-chan- males login DX** haha iya, abis dia cocok kalau jadi vampir menurutku.. Suzuna pakenya sendal jepit! *digiles Suzuna* ini update-nya!

**Youichi Fitria ogah login** iya, dari dulu juga udah suka -?- makasih reviewna, ini update-nya!

**Author **:pendek... belom kerasa apa-apa ya?

chapter-chapter kedepan baru deh lebih kerasa *apanya?*

maaf kalau banyak typo...

Reviewna atuh?


	3. Chapter 3

Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku kembali...

**EYESHIELD21**

**Disclaimer by : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Bloodiest Love**

**Posted by : Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**

**warning : OOC sangat, OC, cerita ini hanya fiksi, tidak menarik, tidak suka tak perlu baca**

**enjoy minna**

**^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Aku adalah..." hening sesaat, Sena memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Seorang vampire..." lanjut Sena pelan tetapi tetap terdengar jelas ditelinga Suzuna.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sena mencium rambut Suzuna lembut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu karena aku mencintaimu..."

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget." Suzuna lalu membalas pelukan Sena.

Seorang lelaki tampan tengah bersantai bersama wanita cantik disebuah taman kecil dibelakang rumah mewah ala Eropa tersebut sambil menikmati minuman hangat faforit mereka.

Mereka adalah pasangan berdarah campuran yang sangat dihormati dari kalangan vampire di negeri ini yang dikenal karena keharmonisannya. Ya.. banyak yang mengatakan kalau seorang vampire murni berpasangan dengan seorang manusia -yang lalu dijadikannya sama seperti mereka- itu akan menurunkan harga diri seorang vampire. Tetapi, semua itu dipatahkan oleh pasangan ini yaitu Akaba Hayato dan Yuna Miroichi. Padahal mereka masih dalam status bertunangan.

"Hayato... aku ingin minum lagi..." ucap seorang wanita bernama Yuna dengan manjanya, sikapnya akan berbeda jika dia berhadapan dengan Sena atau Riku. Dia adalah seorang vampire campuran yang cantik dan merupakan tunangan dari Akaba Hayato, dulu dia adalah seorang manusia biasa seperti Suzuna. Namun, karena cintanya begitu besar iapun mengikuti kekasihnya menjadi seorang vampire. Maka dari itu, apa Sena dan Suzuna akan mengikuti jejak mereka? Entahlah...

"Maksudmu? Kau tinggal minum saja yang ada dihadapanmu itu," lelaki tampan yang dipanggil Hayato hanya meresponnya datar.

"Maksudku, aku ingin secara langsung seperti waktu itu,"

"Kau ketagihan ya? Maafkan aku Yuna." dia lalu mencium singkat kening wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kalau begitu, kita akan pergi sekarang untuk mencari mangsa.." lanjutnya.

"Oke." Yuna lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Mm... Sena kita pergi yuk!" ajak Suzuna lalu melepas pelukannya bersama Sena yang cukup lama itu.

"Boleh, pergi kemana?" tanya Sena sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Kau kan sudah mengunjungi rumahku, kini giliranku mengunjungi rumahmu,"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja kita pergi ke rumahmu." ucap Suzuna semangat.

"Eh!? Tapi itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak takut kok," Suzuna tersenyum. "Oke, aku harus ganti pakaian dulu."

"Baiklah." Sena menyetujuinya. 'Tapi.. apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan...' gumam Sena dalam hati.

Sesaat setelah Suzuna mengganti pakaiannya, akhirnya mereka segera pergi ke tempat tujuan. Seperti yang dilakukan Sena sebelumnya, mereka hanya pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

Jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh itu tidak terasa oleh mereka berdua yang diiringi obrolan-obrolan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sering terlihat di jalanan kota, bukan antara manusia dan vampire.

Sesampainya di kediaman Sena yang mewah itu...

"Waah... apa benar ini rumahmu?" tanya Suzuna kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Sena mempersilahkan Suzuna untuk masuk.

Suzuna hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disebuah sofa yang ditunjuk oleh Sena barusan. Kemudian Sena naik ke lantai dua melalui tangga yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara orang berjalan menghampiri Suzuna. 'Siapa!?' Suzuna lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. 'Tak ada siapa-siapa...' gumam Suzuna pelan lalu kembali menikmati pemandangan sebuah rumah mewah yang menurutnya seperti istana itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Siapa kau gadis manis..." seseorang memeluk Suzuna dengan sebelah tangannya dari belakang sofa yang diduduki Suzuna.

Suzuna kaget dan khawatir, dia mencoba melepas lengan seseorang yang mengunci lehernya itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah sedikit... aku takkan menyakitimu." seseorang itu mengusap pipi Suzuna dengan jari telunjuk lengannya yang lain.

Suzuzu menyingkirkan jari seseorang itu dengan tangan kirinya secara kasar dan mencoba memanggil Sena. Namun seseorang itu sudah mendekap mulut Suzuna lebih dulu.

"Hmm... tercium sesuatu yang menyegarkan dari ujung jarimu itu, nona manis..." seseorang itu mulai meraih lengan kiri Suzuna dan menuju salah satu jari yang tertutupi oleh perban tersebut.

Kemudian...

"Lepaskan dia, Riku!" Sena melihat kejadian itu lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri Suzuna yang masih dalam keadaan terkunci oleh sebelah tangan seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah Riku, sahabatnya.

"Eh? Apa dia gadis yang kau maksud, Sena?" Riku melepas tangannya. "Maaf... aku tak tahu, kupikir..."

Suzuna yang telah terlepas dari Riku segera menghampiri Sena yang masih berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Suzuna?" tanya Sena yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Suzuna.

"Sekarang pakailah syal ini, supaya kami (vampire) tidak bisa memastikan bahwa kau itu manusia." ucap Sena tersenyum lalu melilitkan syal berwarna hijau muda ke leher Suzuna.

Merasa garing Riku lalu angkat bicara. "Ehm... Sena maafkan aku dan kau nona manis..." Riku meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi yang menurutnya akan membuat Sena marah.

Sena mendekati Riku dan berbisik. "Hati-hati... kau jangan mengulanginya lagi, jika iya kita akan..." Sena dengan sengaja mengubah nada bicara dan mimik wajahnya menjadi serius sehingga membuat Riku jadi sedikit gelagapan. "Haha.. lupakan saja, kita kan sahabat baik. Tapi aku akan serius kalau kau macam-macam. Oh ya dia ini punya nama lho..."

"Dasar kau! Takkan terjadi kok," Riku memukul lengan Sena. "Mm... nona, maafkan aku soal yang tadi. Perkenalkan namaku Riku." Riku lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Suzuna.

"Namaku Suzuna," Suzuna menerima uluran tangan dari Riku dan membalas senyumannya. 'Sikapnya langsung berubah dari yang pertama tadi.' gumam Suzuna dalam hati.

"Ah, sayang kak Yuna baru saja pergi," ucap Riku lalu duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Suzuna.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia itu kakak kami, yah walaupun bukan kandung.." jawab Sena.

Setelah itu merekapun terus mengobrol ria hingga sore hari. Suzuna lebih merasa tenang didekat vampire yang bersamanya saat ini, Suzuna semakin berfikir kenapa dia bisa seperti itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Ia merasa seperti dihipnotis oleh mata dan senyumannya yang menawan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

untuk yang Login saya balas reviewnya lewat PM :)

**Fitria kagak jelas login** iya, dia kan pinter analisis! Hha... itu sih bukan lewat lagi -.- ini updatenya~

**Kushi n Ai ga login lagi** gimana? Udah memanjang kan ceritanya -?- violence? Ah nanti dibilang mirip twilight.. mending yang sedih? ini updatenya~

maaf kalo masih kecepetan dan banyak typo -_-

reviewna atuh?


	4. Chapter 4

Baiklah aku akan menarik kata-kataku kembali...

**EYESHIELD21**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer by : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**_"_Bloodiest Love_"_**

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**

**warning : OOC, tidak menarik, ide pasaran, tidak suka tak perlu baca**

**(^_^)**

**

* * *

**

Trillt.. Trillt..

Dering sebuah telepon berbunyi ditengah-tengah tawa diantara mereka bertiga.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan menerima telepon itu dulu," ucap Riku lalu menghampiri sebuah telepon yang sedang berdering untuk segera mengangkat dan menerimanya.

"Ya, halo... Ada apa? Malam ini? Ya baiklah..."

tlep!

Setelah selesai menerima telepon dari sang penelepon tadi, Riku hanya menghela nafas dengan berat lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Sena untuk menghampirinya.

Sena yang mengerti dengan apa yang diisyaratkan Riku segera menghampirinya dan meninggalkan Suzuna sementara, mengartikan bahwa pembicaraan mereka itu tidak ingin diketahui oleh Suzuna.

"Sena, kau tahu? Setan itu akan datang kemari," bisik Riku pelan pada Sena.

"Apa? Untuk apa dia kemari?" respon Sena sedikit terkejut.

"Sst.. Lebih baik kau antar Suzuna pulang sana, jika tidak bisa berbahaya,"

"Eh, ta-tapi.."

"Kau pakai mobilku saja, ini kuncinya." Sena hanya menurut lalu menerima kunci mobil yang diberikan Riku. Suzuna yang melihat sikap aneh kedua teman-vampire-nya itu hanya bingung tak mengerti.

"Em.. Suzuna, kuantar pulang sekarang ya?" ucap Sena menghampiri Suzuna yang masih duduk di sofa dengan wajah bingung.

"I-iya boleh," Suzuna lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang tadi dilewatinya saat dia memasuki rumah mewah ini.

"Maaf Suzuna, kami tak bermaksud mengusirmu." ucap Riku tiba-tiba pada Suzuna.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Riku." Suzuna menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

Sena kemudian menuju sebuah mobil sport hitam milik Riku yang terparkir di halaman rumah mewah tersebut diikuti oleh Suzuna. Dalam waktu beberapa detik mobil yang ditempati Sena dan Suzuna telah melaju dengan cepat. Dan tepat pada saat itu orang yang berbicara dengan Riku ditelepon tadi telah datang menggunakan Limousin hitam miliknya.

Dia dengan santainya langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa permisi apalagi salam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang ramping namun sedikit berotot di sofa lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya diatas meja.

Dia menggunakan jeans hitam dan kemeja hitam yang dibagin ujung lengannya dilipat hingga sikut, sedangkan pada bagian kerah dibiarkan berantaka dengan membuka dua buah kancing dibawahnya. Rambut spike-nya berwarna kuning, lalu dikedua telinganya tergantung sebuah anting bulat kecil berwarna hitam. Ditambah dengan sebuah riffle ukuran sedang ditangannya yang selalu ia bawa membuat penampilannya seperti seorang yang sangat ditakuti.

Semua pasti tahu, dia adalah Hiruma Youichi. Vampire yang terkenal dengan kelicikkannya melalui otak jenius yang dia miliki. Entah apa yang ia inginkan hingga ia bisa-bisanya datang ke tempat in?

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Aku disini tamu tahu!" ucapnya kasar, lalu dia hanya mengelap riffle ditangannya dengan sebuah kain kecil putih seperti handuk. "Bisakah kau ambilkan minuman untukku, rambut putih sialan?" lanjutnya.

"Hhh.. Iya, iya," Riku yang sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Hiruma hanya memakluminya saja.

**X-X-X**

Baru saja 15 menit Sena dan Suzuna menaiki mobil dari kediaman para vampire tadi, kini mereka telah sampai ditujuan, yaitu Rumah Suzuna.

"Aku duluan ya, Sena." ucap Suzuna seraya membuka pintu mobil untuk segera keluar dari mobil sport yang ditumpanginya itu.

"Tunggu Suzuna," Sena menarik lengan Suzuna pelan.

'Tangan dinginnya menyentuhku lagi...' gumam Suzuna. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sena melepaskan lengannya yang menarik lengan Suzuna barusan.

"Ya sudah.. Aku pulang ya." Suzuna tersenyum lalu segera meninggalkan Sena dan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi..." ucap Sena pelan lalu segera menutup kembali kaca mobil yang sempat dibukanya tadi. Dengan cepat dia memutar arah kembali ke rumahnya untuk menemui orang itu, yang menurut Sena pasti orang itu sudah ada di tempat mereka.

**X-X-X**

"Ini kuncinya, Ri-" Sena terkejut ketika memasuki rumahnya, ternyata benar orang itu ada disini. Hiruma Youichi benar-benar datang.

"Kekeke... Habis darimana kau, cebol sialan!" tawa dan kata-kata sialan selalu ada dalam kalimatnya, itulah salah satu ciri khas seorang Hiruma Youichi.

"Itu... Itu terserah aku." ucap Sena datar lalu memberikan kunci mobil yang dipegangnya pada Riku, lalu duduk disamping Riku yang berhadapan dengan Hiruma.

"Apa kau baru saja mengantarkan seorang gadis yang sama cebolnya seperti kau?" Hiruma menghirup minumannya.

'Sial, dia memang selalu tahu...' rutuk Sena dalam hati.

"Dan kau mengantarnya pulang karena takut aku akan memangsanya, benar begitu cebol sialan? Kekeke.." Hiruma benar-benar tahu isi pikiran Sena yang sebenarnya. Satu hal lagi yang dimiliki oleh seorang Hiruma Youichi, dia juga tahu hal-hal yang dimiliki orang lain.

Sedangkan Sena hanya tertunduk diam.

"Sudahlah Sena..." ucap Riku ketika melihat wajah sahabat baiknya terlihat seperti itu.

"Iya aku tahu," respon Sena singkat. "Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari? Pasti ada alasannya bukan?" tanya Sena pada Hiruma yang sedang mengelap riffle-nya yang sudah mengkilap itu.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin sekedar bersenang-senang di daerah ini dan ingin menginformasikan sesuatu," ucap Hiruma, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Bangsa kita harus segera pergi dari sini." lanjutnya hingga membuat Sena dan Riku terkejut seketika.

"M-maksudmu dari negeri ini?" Sena terkejut tak percaya pada ucapan Hiruma beberapa saat tadi.

"Tentu saja, cebol sialah bodoh."

"Eh, tapi... Kapan batas waktu kita masih bisa berada disini?" tanya Riku yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sena.

"Minggu depan." jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Apa tidak bi-" Sena berusaha menyangkal ucapan Hiruma, namun itu semua lebih dulu dipotong oleh Hiruma.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini perintah! Kalau kau tidak ingin jadi vampire berandalan, maka turutilah dan jangan banyak protes!" Hiruma lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menuju pintu keluar, sepertinya hanya itu yang ingin dia sampaikan mengunjungi ke tempat ini.

"Dan sampaikan juga hal ini pada si kacamata sialan itu," Hiruma benar-benar keluar lalu dengan cepat pergi dengam Limousin yang tadi dinaikinya.

Sementara Sena dan Riku hanya diam terpaku meresapi kata-kata Hiruma tadi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua berfikir dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

Hari sudah malam, bulan kembali muncul dengan indahnya. Sena meminum minumannya dengan cepat, ia lalu beranjak menuju pintu untuk segera pergi.

"Tunggu Sena, mau kemana kau?" Riku menghentikan langkah Sena.

"Aku ingin menemui Suzuna," respon Sena pelan.

"Sena... Kalau kau ingin tetap bersamanya kau ha-" Sena tidak menghiraukan ucapan Riku, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan terus berjalan seperti sebelumnya yang ia lakukan.

'Apa aku harus mengikuti kata-kata Riku barusan? Waktu diawal aku memang setuju, tapi setelah itu aku tahu bahwa dia masih membutuhkan sesuatu yang disebut manusia itu adalah kasih sayang...' gumam Sena dalam hati sambil terus berjalan dimalam yang terang ini.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**hah, akhirnya saya lulus UN jga... (ga ada yg nanya)

maaf kalau masih ga ada perubahan -___-

reviewna atuh?


	5. Chapter 5

Ya... Sudah diputuskan...

**EYESHIELD21**

**Disclaimer by: **

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Rated: T**

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki **

**WARNING: OoC, abal-abalan, ide pasaran, tidak menarik, tidak suka tak perlu baca**

**(^ . ^)**

**

* * *

**

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, Riku yang terlihat sedang berpikir atau melamunkan sesuatu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dengan menopang dagu diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kanannya pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. Dengan segera ia menghampiri dua orang yang baru saja menyadarkan lamunannya dengan menimbulkan suara dari sebuah pintu yang dibuka.

"Akaba-san! Kak Yuna! Kukira kalian akan pulang larut," sapa Riku begitu tahu ternyata yang menyadarkannya adalah dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. "Oia, tadi Hiruma-san kemari lho, dia bilang.."

"Ya, kami sudah mengetahuinya." potong seorang lelaki cuek berambut merah yang tadi baru saja datang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa disamping seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan tunangannya itu. Riku yang mendengar pernyataan lelaki berambut merah itu pun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, kalian berdua sudah tahu kalau kita akan pergi dari sini?" tanya Riku heran.

"Tentu saja Riku, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sena?" suara lembut menjawab keheranan Riku sekaligus menanyai sahabatnya itu.

"Dia pergi keluar," jawab Riku.

"Cepat panggil dia, kita akan berbicara penting malam ini." ucap lelaki berkacamata dan berambut merah tadi ketika Riku menjawab pertanyaan tunangannya itu.

Riku hanya mengangguk lalu segera menuju sebuah telepon yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disudut ruangan. Dengan cepat Riku menekan tombol-tombol angka sesuai dengan tujuannya, nomor ponsel Sena dan segera menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk segera kembali.

**=X=X=X=**

Sena menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasa sesuatu berdering disalah satu saku celananya. Dan ternyata sebuah ponsel yang berdering dengan indahnya, tanpa ragu Sena langsung menerima panggilan yang masuk tersebut.

"Ya halo."

"Sena, cepat kembali kemari." ucap seorang pemuda yang tersambung dengan Sena dijaringan telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena datar.

"Ada pembicaraan penting, ini terkait tentang pernyataan Hiruma-san beberapa saat yang lalu," jawab Riku.

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi disana?"

"Akaba-san, dia sudah tahu semua dan akan menjelaskannya sekarang."

"Hhh... Baiklah."

Tuut tuut tuut

Sambungan telepon lalu ditutup oleh sang penelepon tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Riku. Sena kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat, dengan langkah yang sedikit dipaksakan Sena memutar balik arah tujuannya.

'Padahal sebentar lagi sampai di tempat Suzuna. Tapi... Aku jadi sedikit penasaran dan khawatir kenapa sebenarnya Kami harus pergi?' sambil berjalan kembali kerumahnya, Sena terus bertanya-tanya dan mengira-ngira didalam hatinya.

**=X=X=X=**

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sena lama juga ya?" ucap seorang wanita cantik disebelah sebelah lelaki berkacamata yang bernama Akaba.

"Entahlah, tapi dia akan-" belum sampai akhir ucapannya selesai, tiba-tiba Sena datang.

"Selamat malam.. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu." sapa Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat lalu segera menempati dirinya disamping Riku.

"Kau ini lama sekali, Sena." keluh Riku lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Baiklah, karena semua telah berkumpul jadi aku akan memulainya sekarang," lelaki berkacamata yang dipanggil Akaba-san oleh Sena dan Riku untuk segera memulai pembicaraannya.

"Pertama, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit kenapa kita semua harus pergi dari sini,"

Drrssh... Tanpa disangka hujan turun dengan derasnya, menemani keheningan dimalam yang larut ini.

"Faktor utamanya adalah manusia, sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai mengetahui keberadaan Kami, maka dari itu kita harus segera pergi sebelum mereka berhasil menguak yang sebenarnya." lanjutnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa mereka bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Riku.

"Mereka mencurigai jasad manusia yang mati secara tidak wajar dan menganalisanya secara rinci penyebab kematiannya. Mereka curiga dengan luka dibagian leher yang biasa bangsa kita menghisap darah manusia. Dengan kepintarannya dan kepercayaan mereka pada apa yang dianutnya, dengan cepat mereka mencurigai Kami." jelas lelaki berkacamata tadi.

"Begitu ya, apa tak bisa kita tetap disini?" tanya Riku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tidak, walaupun tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap disini, para petinggi agama mereka kemungkinan akan menyerang Kami dan itu pasti akan langsung menyebar keseluruh daerah bahkan dunia. Untuk berikutnya baru kita semua akan menetap." jawabnya dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu, dimana kita akan menetap?" Sena yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan Akaba dengan seksama, diapun mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

Semua langsung terdiam hanya suara derasnya hujan yang terdengar. Tapi tidak bagi Akaba dan Yuna, mereka berdua sudah mengetahuinya, hanya Sena dan Riku yang belum tahu.

"Phoenix." jawab Akaba singkat sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Sena dan Riku hanya bisa terkejut mendengar jawaban singkat barusan, _apa benar yang dikatakannya tadi adalah 'Phoenix'?_

"Ph.. Phoenix katamu? Jadi kita akan tinggal bersama para orang tua dan yang lainnya?" tanya Riku kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, tapi tidak harus satu atap, kita bisa mencari tempat sesuka hati asalkan semua itu masih dalam satu daerah." kali ini Yuna yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Riku.

"Apa semua rekan dan keluarga yang disana juga tahu kalau kita akan tinggal disana?" tanya Sena kembali.

"Tentu saja mereka tahu. Dan lebih cepat lebih baik." Yuna menjawabnya diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Lho? Bukankah Hiruma-san bilang waktunya hanya seminggu?"

Hingga menjelang fajar mereka masih berbincang-berbincang bersama, tidak hanya masalah akan kepergian mereka, tetapi semua hal yang menyenangkan yang mereka alami disini. Mereka mulai melakukan persiapan, walau salah satu diantara mereka ada yang merasakan kekecewaan.

**=X=X=X=**

Malam hari...

"Huh, kenapa sih hujan harus datang dibulan juni[+]? Ini kan liburan semester," ucap Suzuna kepada dirinya sendiri lalu menuju balkon dilantai dua didepan kamarnya yang merupakan tempat dimana ia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

Suzuna kemudian mulai duduk disebuah kursi yang sengaja dia sediakan diatas balkon dipojok kanan, agar dia bisa tenang sambil menatap langit.

"Yah, walau aku bilang begitu tetap saja aku akan kesepian..."

Suzuna memulai curahannya dimalam yang masih ditetesi air hujan yang sejuk itu.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

[+]di Jepang hujan terjadi di antara bulan Juni dan Juli (maaf kalau salah)

balasan review :)

**Gerard Potter-finiarel** ah, kamu demen banget ama yang kilat-kilat! Tapi ini update hujan.. (?)

ya~ cuma seminggu!

**Yoshikitty29** oya? Masa sih? kayaknya ngga tuh -_-

menurutmu gimana? Hhe tunggu ya!

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-** hha, yey kita sama-sama lulus! Akari-chan sendiri mau kemana? Saya sih pindah ke hogwarts aja -ngaco

**Fitria -Alyss- Ga Login** Hiruma kurang kejam? tar deh kapan2

pendek? Hha.. batas khayalku dalam satu hari yang dapat diketik cuma segini -_-

masa sih?

**RisaLoveHiru** jawabannya ada di chap ini, (apaan?)

menurutmu gimana? Hhe...

Ini updatenya~

**Yoh taklogin** yee kita sama-sama lulus!

Hha iya, abisnya semua cerita vampir yang pernah saya liat pada mewah semua~

ini updatenya^^

**Reader *gak login*** ga apa-apa kok, makasiih XD

Kasian tauk, nanti.. nanti.. tar deh baca chap-chap beriku!

Ya, ini updatenya..

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang bersedia baca dan review fic aneh saya, maaf chap ini gak ada SenaSuzu-nya, tapi untuk berikut pasti ada kok :)

**review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**EYESHIELD21**

**Disclaimer by: Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**_"_Bloodiest Love_"_**

**Ciel L. Chisai a.k.a Sacchan Linda Shirayuki**

**warning Ooc, abal, tidak menarik, hati-hati (?), tidak suka tak perlu baca!**

**v(^_^)v**

* * *

"Lho? Kamu mau kemana?"

"Untuk yang terakhir boleh 'kan aku bersenang-senang?"

"Hahaha... Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati ya..."

((()))

Kcling kcling kcling

Pipi Suzuna memerah. "Uhm... Hangatnya cappuccino ini benar-benar mendamaikan hati...," ucap Suzuna pelan sambil kembali menghirup secangkir cappuccino buatannya. Minuman dari campuran bubuk kopi alami, susu bubuk instant, krim vanilla, dan dipadu dengan sedikit madu, semua dicampursatukan dengan beberapa mili air putih hangat yang diracik olehnya sendiri. Merasakan hangat disetiap teguknya. Membayangkan orangtua khayalan disampingnya.

Apa? Orangtua khayalan?

Suzuna menghela nafas berat. Cangkir cappuccino yang dipegangnya diletakkan begitu saja diatas kursi yang baru saja didudukinya, sedangkan Ia beranjak dan berdiri di tepi balkon yang dibatasi oleh tembok setinggi satu meter itu. Kira-kira sampai setinggi perutnya.

"Hei langit malam, kenapa kau selalu mengingatkanku pada mereka? Aku benci mereka," Suzuna mulai bergumam sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Aku sudah capek dibuat mereka menjadi seperti ini dan ah-sudahlah, ku yakin kau pasti bosan mendengarnya dan akan tahu akhir dari ceritaku. Iya 'kan?" Suzuna tersenyum. Jika ada orang yang melihat atau melewati rumah Suzuna malam ini, mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa Suzuna itu mungkin gila atau stress. Tapi ini perumahan, jam-jam begini sudah sepi, paling hanya orang kantoran yang lembur lewat dengan mobilnya.

Sekian detik... Sekian menit... Suzuna sudah mulai bosan menatap langit. Sejenak Ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil Laptop kesayangannya dan kembali duduk seperti semula disebuah kursi yang sebelumnya didudukinya, masih ditemani cappuccino hangat buatannya.

"Hmm..., sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak online," ucap Suzuna sambil menyalakan Laptop dipangkuannya itu. Dengan cepat dia Log In di salah satu situs jejaring sosial terkini, Twitter.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...

Deg!

Suzuna merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya ketika melihat salah satu Status yang dibuat temannya di situs tersebut. Suzuna diam sejenak, 'Kenapa aku jadi ingat...'

"Eh hai Suzuna," seseorang muncul tiba-tiba di pojok balkon yang tentu saja sangat mengagetkan Suzuna. Baru beberapa detik orang itu terlintas di pikira Suzuna, kini benar-benar datang menghampirinya.

"Se-sena? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di situ?" tanya Suzuna sambil menunjuk tempat Sena berdiri beberapa meter disampingnya.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku?" Sena malah berbalik tanya.

"Maksudmu?" Suzuna bingung.

"Tidak lupakan," Sena berjalan mendekati Suzuna lalu bersandar di tepi balkon menghadap ke langit persis seperti yang dilakukan Suzuna sebelumnya. "Kau sedang apa? Dan kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Sena tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan.

"Hanya menghilangkan bosan. Untuk pertanyaan yang kedua harusnya aku yang mengatakannya padamu." ucap Suzuna pada Sena, Ia lalu menutup Laptop dipangkuannya kembali agar bisa mengobrol lebih nyaman.

"Hum? Memangnya aku terlihat sedih, ya?" tanya Sena kembali.

"Tidak juga sih, lebih tepatnya gelisah dan lemas. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kubuatkan minuman?" Suzuna berdiri dan menghampiri Sena yang masih bersandar di tepi balkon. Tetapi ketika Sena berbalik, Suzuna diam terpaku. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika melihat Sena. Tubuh Sena yang membelakangi cahaya bulan membuatnya sedikit terlihat seram, terutama mata cokelat karamelnya itu.

"Tidak terima kasih, kau mengingat orangtuamu lagi, ya? Dan..., kau begitu..." Sena mendekat pada Suzuna, sedangkan Suzuna yang gemetaran melangkah mundur ketika melihat Sena mulai mendekatinya.

"Se-Sena... Kau mau apa? Hhe...," tanya Suzuna sedikit gugup sambil mencoba untuk tertawa. Entah kenapa Sena terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Entahlah, kali sejak mencicipi darahmu aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam diriku, aku ingin..." ucap Sena pelan sedikit tertahan. Sorot matanya semakin menyala dan mengunci tatapan Suzuna.

'Aku juga begitu, aku bahkan merasa tidak percaya dan tidak peduli kalau kau itu manusia. Tapi...,' gumam Suzuna dalam hati walau sebenarnya dia sangat takut melihat Sena saat ini.

"Dan kau tahu? Uh...," Sena memegang kepalanya dia terlihat kesakitan. "Pertemuan atau hubungan kita hanya bertahan dua minggu...," Sena semakin mendekat dan Suzuna pun juga semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang.

'Apa maksudnya? Aku baru bersamanya sekitar...'

Sena menghentikan langkahnya. "Lusa aku akan pergi...," tiba-tiba Sena jatuh terhuyung diatas lantai balkon. Suzuna langsung terkejut dan menghampiri Sena.

"Sena! Sena! Kau kenapa?" Suzuna terlihat khawatir melihat Sena yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemas dan terjatuh begitu. Terbalik. Harusnya dia yang dikhawatirkan.

"Aku hanya haus...,"

Deg! 'Apa dia bilang?'

((()))

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ya?" ucap seorang gadis manis yang kini tengah berjalan sendirian ditengah dinginnya malam yang sunyi ini. Entah apa yang habis dilakukannya hingga pulang selarut ini.

Tap tap tap tap

Gadis manis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir kebelakan menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah...," ucapnya pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba ketika gadis itu mulai setengah berlari sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"GYAAA!" teriak gadis itu sekencang-kencangnya sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Percuma kau teriak begitu, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya."

Gadis manis tadi membuka kedua matanya. "Eh? Tadi itu suara siapa? Ini taman? Rasanya perjalanan menuju ke rumah tidak melewati taman, apa ini ilusi?" tanyanya bingung tanpa mengetahui seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sreett krik!

"Oh ya? Apa menurutmu begitu?" seseorang mencengkeram dan mengunci kedua lengan gadis tadi kebelakang hingga si gadis manis tadi tak bisa bergerak.

"Si-siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" gadis berkuncir itu berusaha melepaskan diri namun dia usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku tidak mau." bisik lelaki yang mencengkeram dari belakang lengan si gadis dengan pelan. "Harummu manis, aku ingin mencicipinya...," lanjutnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Cepat lepaskan aku?" keringat dingin mulai jatuh dikedua pelipisnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Ia ketakutan.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Nona." lelaki yang mengunci lengan si gadis berkuncir itu hanya tersenyum. Mata hijaunya terlihat menyala dihadapan bulan. Dia memperlihatkan kedua taring dibarisan depan giginya.

"?" si gadis berkuncir yang melihatnya dari samping hanya terkejut bukan main.

"Sayang kita hanya bisa bertemu beberapa menit, selamat tinggal Nona...," lelaki bermata hijau itu mulai mendekatkan taringnya ke leher sebelah kiri gadis berkuncir yang kini terlihat menangis. Menancapkannya lalu menghisapnya.

'Dia vampir? Vampir itu benar-benar ada? Oh... Kami-sa...'

slluurrp

'...ma!'

Bruk!

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati mangsanya, lelaki bermata hijau tadi tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan gadis berkuncir tadi tergeletak begitu saja. Wajahnya yang manis kini terlihat begitu putih dan pucat. Sedikit demi sedikit darah kental segar masih keluar dari dua lubang kecil di lehernya. Satu-satunya jalan yang dibuat agar lebih memudahkan seorang vampir menghisapnya.

"Hum... Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat." lelaki bermata hijau tadi mengelap sudut bibirnya yang masih tersisa setitik darah menggunakan lengannya. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya kemudian dalam sekejap semuanya kembali seperti semula. Jalanan malam yang gelap dan dingin.

((()))

Sena mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, lengannya meraih kedua pundak Suzuna. "Sial... Ah, kepalaku...," keluh Sena pelan tetapi tetap terdengar oleh Suzuna.

Sedangkan Suzuna sendiri diam tak bisa berkutik, terlihat dari wajahnya yang ketakutan. 'Tidak, kenapa aku takut? Aku tak pernah takut pada Sena. Tapi... Saat ini matanya itu...' batin Suzuna. Ia benar-benar kaku kali ini.

"Maaf Suzuna... Aku..." Sena mencengkeram erat bahu Suzuna, taring di giginya mulai keluar dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Sena... Apa yang akan kau la-kukan...," Suzuna mulai menguasai dirinya melihat Sena yang seperti itu, Ia berusaha mendorong Sena ke belakang.

"Diamlah...," Sena mulai mendekati leher Suzuna, Ia meniup helaian rambut yang menghalangi bagian yang menjadi sasaran untuk menghisapnya. Suzuna semakin cemas.

'Kami-sama tolong aku! Aku tak bisa mengelakkannya! Tapi... Aku sayang padanya...,' Suzuna memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kejadian ini.

"Kumohon..." semakin dekat dan...

"Ky-"

'Gelap, semuanya menjadi gelap, siapa yang...?'

**T.B.C~**

* * *

cangkel euy~

review yang kemarin sya balas lewat PM :D

maap kalo masih gaje, typo, alur cepet, dsb.

kritik, saran, keluhan?

**Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyeshield21's by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**..**

**Bloodiest Love**

**..**

**Warning: OoC, abal, lebai, tak suka tak perlu baca!**

**Enjoy read it!**

* * *

"Gelap, semuanya menjadi gelap, siapa yang... mematikan lampu disaat begini?" Suzuna semakin panik, kedua lengannya bergetar hebat. _'Bagaimana dengan Sena? Aku tak-'_

klap!

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua kembali terang. Energi listrik mulai mengalir kembali kedalam tabung berpendar. Membuat retina kembali menangkap cahaya dan meresponnya. Suzuna langsung terkejut. Sena berada dihadapannya begitu dekat didepan matanya. Membuat jantung Suzuna semakin memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Se-Sena?" panggil Suzuna lirih, suaranya bergetar hampir tak terdengar.

Sena hanya diam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya putih. Tangan kanannya yang memegang bahu Suzuna naik meraba kebelakang kepala Suzuna. Sedangkan Suzuna semakin gugup tak ada nyali dibuatnya.

"Yah... Hm..." Sena menarik Suzuna lebih dekat. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, yang ada hanya nafsu akan darah yang begitu tinggi.

**..**

Disisi lain Riku yang masih ingin mencari-cari tanpa disengaja melewati rumah Suzuna dan melihat Sena diatas balkon sana. Karena penasaran, Ia pun mematai Sena dari atap yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas kebawah tempat Sena dan Suzuna.

"Dasar, suruh siapa dari kemarin tidak mau makan, jadi kelaparan deh..." gumam Riku pelan, tangan kirinya menyibakkan rambut putih keperakkannya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin malam.

"Tunggu, jarinya?" Riku terbelalak sesaat melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah sana. Sesuatu menekan tepat diatas kuku diujung jari kelingking Suzuna. "Hm... masih baik hati juga..." Riku tersenyum, bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

**..**

"Tak.. apa kan? Tenanglah..." Sena semakin mencengkeram kepala Suzuna agar gadis tersebut tak berontak. Satu detik. Mulai menusukkan lalu menghisapnya. Merasakan aliran setiap tetesan yang begitu nikmat menggugah lidah dan tenggorokan.

Pasrah. Suzuna hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dilehernya itu. Membiarkan Sena yang kelaparan menggigit dan menghisap darahnya yang manis.

Tik Tik Tik

Hampir satu menit terlewati, Sena menyudahi aktifitasnya. Hatinya masih bisa terkendali mengingat Suzuna yang kini pingsan dibahunya. "Hah... maafkan aku, Suzuna..." Sena memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengelap kedua sudut bibirnya yang berlumuran darah dari leher Suzuna.

**..**

Suzuna's POV

Dingin... Tempat apa ini? Aku belum mati 'kan? Bagaimana dengan Sena?

Tunggu, kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Bukankah dia telah menghisap darahku? Apa aku juga menjadi vampir sama sepertinya? Biarlah... walau begitu aku tak menyesalinya...

Hum? Anak siapa itu, kenapa ada ditempat ini?

Aku berlari mendekati anak kecil berambut biru yang sedang terduduk sambil mendekap kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Hai, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku menyapanya. Kedengarannya dia menangis.

"Hiks... aku benci mereka..." jawabnya lirih, Ia tak merubah posisinya. Rupanya dia benar-benar menangis.

"Siapa? Ceritakan saja padaku..." aku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Keluargaku... aku benci keluargaku..." anak itu masih tak merubah posisinya sesenti pun, membuat suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Ah... sama, aku juga benci mereka...

"Kenapa? Mereka 'kan sudah merawatmu, terutama ayah dan ibumu." ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Iya, mereka merawatku dengan uang, bukan kasih sayang!" sentaknya. Deg! Sama denganku...

"Tapi... Kau masih bisa berbagi dengan tantemu, sepupumu, atau-" entah kenapa mengucapkan itu membuat hatiku sakit.

"Tidak, mereka sama saja! Aku bahkan lebih membenci mereka daripada orangtuaku!" anak itu semakin menangis. Kenapa anak sekecil ini bisa berkata sejauh itu? Dan juga... Kenapa persis sekali dengan apa yang kurasakan selama ini?

"Ssst... Jangan berkata begitu, kau ini masih kecil, masih bisa mengubah semuanya. Kau harus tetap semangat!" aku mencoba menyentuhnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus tertunduk. Aku tersenyum. Dan... Apa? Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku? Ada apa ini?

End Suzuna's POV

**..**

Pagi kembali datang. Matahari masih tetap tak ingin memberikan sinarnya dan memilih awan mendung untuk menyelimuti Tokyo hari ini. Tidak, tetapi beberapa minggu ini.

Suzuna masih tertidur diranjangnya, terlihat dileher kirinya tertutup oleh pembalut luka. Sedangkan Sena? Dia masih terduduk cemas menunggu Suzuna untuk segera sadar.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesu-" Sena yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu langsung terlonjak kaget melihat Suzuna yang tersenyum disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi... Kau disini sejak kapan?" tanya Suzuna sambil tersenyum kepada Sena.

"Ah... Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku semalam, aku-" Sena panik sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, bahkan Ia tak berani menatap Suzuna secara langsung. Benar-benar payah. Jika ada Riku dia pasti akan mengatakan kata itu pada Sena.

"Ssst..." Suzuna meletakkan jarinya dibibir Sena. "Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja 'kan?" Suzuna memutarkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sena hanya diam membeku. "Ayo! Ayo! Lupakan saja... Lebih baik antar aku cari makanan, yuk." ajak Suzuna riang.

"Y-ya baiklah." Sena menurut mengikuti Suzuna.

'Apa benar tak apa-apa? Kenapa dia tak marah? Walau begitu tetap saja aku merasa cemas dan bersalah...'

"Fuuuh..." Sena menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa Sena?" tanya Suzuna bingung melihat Sena yang terlihat kebalikan dari dirinya saat ini yang semangat.

"Ti-tidak kok... Bukankah katanya mau cari makanan?" tanya Sena.

"Ah, ya..." Suzuna mengambil tas selempang kecilnya dan menarik Sena pergi. Tak lupa mengunci pintu dan membawa payung kalau-kalau tiba-tiba hujan tentunya.

..

"Hm... Jadi saat Sena menghisapnya dia menekankan jari Suzuna dengan jarinya agar sari kehidupan manusia tidak terhisap, begitukah Hayato?" tanya Yuna yang kepada Akaba dan Riku yang sedang duduk-duduk santai. Sepertinya mereka baru saja datang sehabis mencari mangsa semalaman.

"Singkatnya begitu," jawab Akaba santai.

"Hebat juga Sena..." Yuna memuji.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akaba-san, kita nanti pergi dengan apa? Dijemputkah?" kali ini Riku yang bertanya, bukan masalah Sena yang sedang dibicarakan Yuna.

"Pesawat pribadi, Hiruma yang membawanya hari minggu nanti. Kita hanya menunggu disini." jawabnya singkat dan mudah dimengerti.

"Hm... harus cepat beri tahu Sena." gumam Riku pelan.

**T.B.C~**

* * *

maap nih, kayaknya chapter lalu pada salah kira, yang lagi ngisep itu Riku bukan Hiruma. Apa kurang jelas kali ya? =.=

maap juga nih jadi makin aneh pendek pula, tinggal nentuin endingnya deh... _

kritik, saran, hinaan?

**silahkan reviewnya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eyeshield21's by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Bloodiest Love** by **Ciel L. Chisai**

**warning**: OOC, makin abal, Dont like dont read!

* * *

Di kedai makanan...

"Hei, kau makan nasi, bubur atau sejenisnya juga tidak?" tanya Suzuna setelah mereka berdua sampai di salah sebuah kedai makanan.

Sena terlihat sedikit canggung. "Ya, makanan seperti itu 'kan dapat menambah energi." jawab Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... bagus kalau begitu." Suzuna balas tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan kedai makanan yang ditempati Sena dan Suzuna datang dengan membawa papan menu ditangannya. Suzuna dan Sena dengan segera memilih menu yang terdaftar dan memesannya. Sedangkan si pelayan tadi segera mencatat apa yang dipesan lalu kembali untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Suzuna, kau yakin akan menghabiskan makanan pesananmu itu?" Sena terlihat ragu akan apa yang dipesan Suzuna kepada pelayan tadi.

Suzuna mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku ini lapar tahu... kau tak yakin aku dapat menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu? Tenang saja... aku sudah terbiasa." tidak sampai sepuluh menit pesanan yang dipesan oleh Suzuna dan juga Sena telah siap. Bahkan lebih cepat dari restoran cepat saji. Ada dua pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan menikmati..." salah seorang pelayan meletakkan semangkuk sup porsi tiga orang dihadapan Suzuna dan semangkuk sup yang sama dengan Suzuna dihadapan Sena, lengkap dengan nasi putihnya yang harum. Lalu seorang pelayan lagi meletakkan dua gelas berisi teh hangat yang harum dihadapan keduanya.

"Waah... Selamat makan, Sena!" Suzuna pun melahap sup dihadapannya tanpa ragu.

Sena terdiam sejenak melihat Suzuna lalu melahap juga makanan didepannya. "Ya."

**...**

Siang hari di halaman belakang...

Wanita cantik berambut jingga tua yang murah senyum dan biasa dipanggil Kak Yuna oleh Riku itu kini menatap tajam seorang lelaki tua berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah kalu berbandul salib tergantung panjang dari leher hingga dadanya. Tubuhnya terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan tali sulur membelenggu lengan dan kakinya. Ya, lelaki itu adalah seorang pendeta. Pendeta yang seminggu ini dicari diam-diam oleh Akaba dan Yuna dengn alasan dia mengetahui keberadaan Kami bahkan asal-usul Yuna dari salah satu yang tahu. Dan itu menjadikan alasan mereka harus pergi dari tanah timur ini karena kemungkinan besar pendeta satu ini telah menyebarkan segala informasi yang dia tahu kepada sesama Pendeta lain dan masyarakat luas. Karena itulah, seorang Akaba Hayato berniat untuk menghabisinya. Dan tanpa izin Hiruma tentunya.

"Cih, untuk apa kalian berdua menangkapku, hah?" senyuman sinis menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit keriput sambil melemparkan pertanyaanoya kepada pasangan makhluk penghisap darah dihadapannya, Akaba dan Yuna.

"Aku heran kenapa Hiruma membiarkan pria sok suci ini mengetahui semuanya dan menyebarkannya begitu saja." ucap Yuna tak kalah sinis dengan senyuman pendeta tua dihadapannya sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan salah satu jari tangannya. Dari penampilan dan gaya bicaranya, seorang Yuna menjadi berubah drastis 360 derajat dari sifat aslinya, seolah dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Dan juga lelaki disampingnya yang menjadi semakin dingin dari biasanya, semua sangat diluar dugaan.

"Siapa itu? Ketua kalian kah? Pasti dia seorang pecundang karena lebih memilih bawahannya untuk menangkapku seperti ini. Iya 'kan? Hahaha..." Pendeta tua tadi tertawa dengan kalimat yang terdengar mengejek dan dengan sempurna membuat dua orang vampir dihadapannya menahan amarah karena jengkel.

"Kurang ajar kau! Seenaknya saja mengejek Hiruma!" sebuah kepalan tangan hampir mendarah diwajah tua sang Pendeta jika tak dihalangi oleh lelaki berkacamata, tunangan dari Yuna yang begitu dingin keberadaannya.

Akaba dengan perlahan menurunkan kepalan tangan Yuna yang terkepal dua jengkan dari wajah Pendeta tu yang ingin dipukul tunangannya itu. "Biarkan." ucapnya dingin.

Yuna mengeluh pelan. "Huh, awas kau Pendeta tua!" lengos Yuna sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Sungguh bukan dia yang seperti biasanya selalu berkata santun.

Bola mata hitam milik sang Pendeta mendelik sinis menatap Yuna. "Hei, kau pikir aku tak tahu tentangmu? Wanita tak tahu diri yang rela menjadi seorang vampir hanya karena cinta!" Yuna langsung tersentak mendengarnya. "Meninggalkan sifat kemanusiaan, keluarga, kerabat, dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang makhluk penghisap darah. Membunuh manusia tanpa dosa hanya demi kesetiaan cinta? Kau benar-benar makhluk laknat!" lanjutnya dengan nada mencemoohkan. Membuat wajah Yuna terlihat memerah menahan amarah dan tangis.

Grep! Dengan cepat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar erat dileher sang Pendeta yang hanya tersenyum nista dihadapan makhluk yang mencekiknya itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Pak tua." Akaba berucap datar dan semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya dileher sang Pendeta yang masih terbelenggu oleh tali-tali dikedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Keh, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menghisap darahku wahai makhluk nista!" Pendeta tua tadi terkekeh dengan nafas tersengal karena Akaba menekan tenggorokkan tempat jalannya pernafasan manusia. Membuat Akaba memperlihatkan kemarahannya dari bola mata merah dibalik kacamatanya dan...

Craash! Cring!

Dalam sekejap darah segar mulai tergenang diatas rerumputan hijau yang mengalir deras dari tubuh tua sang Pendeta yang masih terduduk dan terbelenggu tali. Kalung berbandul salib yang dikenakan sang Pendeta pun terlepas jatuh dan tenggelam diatas rumput dalam genangan darah. Akaba membunuhnya.

"Ha-Hayato... A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuna kaku. Wajahnya memucat seketika melihat kejadian yang hanya berdurasi dalam hitungan beberapa detik tersebut. Terlihat lebih menakutkan dari memangsa manusia. "Ki-kita belum sempat menginterogasinya seperti rencana kita 'kan?" lanjutnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku membunuhnya." jawab Akaba singkat dan datar.

"Ta-tapi..."

Mendengar sesuatu yang tidak enak dari taman belakan rumah yang luas tersebut, dengan sedikit penasaran Riku mendatangi taman tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh teratur- dengan entah siapa yang merawatnya itu kini ternodai oleh darah segar. Bahkan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh pun ternodai bercak darah yang sekiranya namun pasti berasal dari tubuh seorang lelakit tua yang bisa dipastikan baru semenit yang lalu nyawanya telah melayang dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan kaki dan tangan yang masih terikat. Terlihat Akaba dan Yuna sedikit dekat dari mayat tersebut.

Riku langsung menghampiri Akaba dan Yuna yang masih terdiam ditempat, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"A-ada apa ini Akaba-san? Kak Yuna? Siapa mayat itu?" tanya Riku dengan penasaran dan juga masih dengan keterkejutan.

Akaba menaikkan letak kacamatanya. "Perlu kau tahu, manusia itu adalah salah satu dari lumayan banyak manusia yang kumaksudkan dalam pembicaraan malam itu. Dan sekarang aku ingin minta tolong padamu-" jelasnya lalu menarik lengan Yuna- yang masih sedikit syok untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. "Bakar dia dan jangan sisakan apapun." lanjut Akaba dan melemparkan tatapan dingin dan seriusnya kepada Riku.

"Jadi... kau membunuhnya? Apa saja yang-" tak sampai Riku mengucapkan kalimatnya secara utuh, Akaba langsung memotong.

"Cepat laksanakan saja." Akaba dan Yuna mulai beranjak pergi. "Setelah itu jemput Sena, besok aku akan mempercepat keberangkatan." dan Akaba pun meninggalkan Riku sendirian di taman belakang itu dengan seorang mayat sang Pendeta tua yang mengenaskan.

Setelah pergi dari taman belakan tadi, Akaba membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yuna. "Aku membunuh seoua orang yang melakukan penghinaan dihadapanku." bisiknya, yang entah kenapa membuat Yuna sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapannya.

**.**

Riku memandang mayat dihadapannya dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan dingin. "Jadi... para petinggi kepercayaan Tuhan seperti dia yang membuat Kami harus pergi," Riku berucap lalu memetik beberapa tangkai bunga didekatnya.

Riku lalu mengambil pemantik api dari sakunya- yang entah sejak kapan dia menyimpannya lalu menyulut api yang keluar diujung pemantik apai yang dipegangnya pada kelopak bunga-bunga yang tadi dipetiknya. Dan dengan cepat api membakar seluruh mahkota bunga dan Riku melemparkan bunga ditangannya kearah sang Pendeta yang memucat dengan bersimbah darah dan kemudian...

Bwooshh! Dengan cepat api berwarna kuning keemasan menjalar diseluruh tubuh tua yang tak bernyawa itu. Sebuah kekuatan seorang vampir yang dialirkan dari Riku membuat apa tadi membakan objek dengan sempurna tanpa bantuan fisika atau kimia yang seperti layaknya terjadi dilakukan manusia. Dengan menggunakan bahan bakar minyak misalnya atau bahan lain yang terkonsentrasi tinggi hingga menimbulkan api. Tapi disini, vampir tak memerlukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Fuh... Kami bukan hanya sekedar makhluk penghisap darah," Riku lalu pergi meninggalkan dan membiarka sang Pendeta yang dihormati dikalangannya terbakar api iblis. Tidak terlalu sadis.

"Meski ku tak mengerti maksud Akaba-san menyuruhku seperti ini, tapi... yah lumayan." Riku pun pergi mencari Sena untuk menjemputnya seperti yang diperintahkan Akaba.

**...**

Di tempat lain di sebuah ruangan bercorak hitam putih seorang vampir iblis sedang terduduk sambil terkekeh menatap laptop dipangkuannya. Terlihat Akaba mengayunkan tangannya dan dalam sekejap lelaki tua dihadapan Akaba tercipta luka sayatan yang besar dan menyebabkan terkurasnya darah sang Pendeta dan pada akhirnya terdiam. Mati.

"Kekeke... berani juga dia melakukannya." kekehnya lalu mengunyah permen karet bebas gula faforitnya.

**...**

Siang hari. Awan mendung hari ini membuat para warga ibukota tanah timur Asia ini merasa resah. Perkiraan ramalan cuaca kaki ini sering meleset akibat suhu bumi yang tidak teratur. Dan itu dirasakan juga oleh Suzuna, pergantian musim yang menurutnya benar-benar terganggu. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini ada sedikit perbedaan.

Sambil menunggu sore, Suzuna mengajak Sena untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang di taman kota yang selalu sepi di waktu siang. Lalu kemudian mengajak Sena untuk duduk bersama dibangku yang telah tersedia.

"Em... Sena, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" seperti biasa, Suzuna selalu memulai percakapan dengan pertanyaan. Tapi kaki ini terlihat lebih serius.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku melarang." sebuah senyuman mengiringi perkataan Sena.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau... menghisapku?" tanya Suzuna tanpa basa-basi, membuat Sena yang mendengarnya tertunduk lesu.

"Maaf... sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud..." Sena menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tetap manusia, aku tidak membuatmu menjadi seperti-" perkataan Sena langsung dipotong oleh Suzuna.

"Begitu ya... padahal aku lebih berharap-" ucap Suzuna lesu.

"Tidak. Kau masih punya keluarga yang kau sayangi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita harus menanggung resiko yang besar." mata cokelat karamel terang yang terdapat dikedua bola mata Sena menatap Suzuna lekat.

"Apanya yang keluarga! Aku pernah bilang 'kan..." Suzuna balas menatap Sena tajam. Kali perkataannya dipotong lagi.

"Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kau harus baha-"

Tiba-tiba... "Sena!" terlihat lelaki manis berambut putih keperakkan menghampiri tempat Sena dan Suzuna. Membuat Sena dan Suzuna menoleh kehadapan lelaki yang datang tiba-tiba menghalangi pembicaraan mereka. "Ternyata kau ada disini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Menurut Akaba-san kita harus bersiap-siap." lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar menyapa Suzuna lebih dulu disamping Sena.

"Ri-Riku! Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba begini!" Sena tersentak mendengar ucapan Riku yang terakhir. Terlalu cepat. Sedangkan Suzuna yang masih terduduk disamping Sena hanya menatap kedua makhluk penghisap darah dihadapannya dengan bingung.

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

Next: The Last, an Epilogue.

ehehe ketemu lagi, rate-nya pas kan? tadinya saya mikir moga abis nonton Eclipse bisa dapet inspirasi buat berikutnya, eh ternyata malah kepikiran adegan.. *tabok OOT sembarangan*

**readers** hehehe... sengaja bikin begitu biar pembaca biar mau mikir gituu *ditabok* terjawab pertanyaannya di chap ini 'kan? Ngga kok, tapi yang berikut kayaknya, thanks ini updatenya! XD

kritik & saran?

silahkan **review**nya...


	9. Chapter 9

**Eyeshield21's** by **Riichiro Inagaki** & **Yuusuke Murata**

**Bloodiest Love's** by **Ciel L. Chisai**

**warning**: seperti biasa OoC, abal, nista, vampire, dll.

**enjoy for read it! **

* * *

Sena berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Riku lalu sedikit menjauh dari Suzuna agar pembicaraannya tak terdengar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena pelan pada Riku.

"Tidak, hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita," jawab Riku. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya, merasa dingin mungkin, melihat biasanya dia hanya memasukkan satu lengannya saja. Ah tidak, karena dia memang makhluk... berdarah dingin?

Sena menghela nafas sejenak. "Apa lagi? Aku akan me-" seperti sudah menjadi tradisi, secara tidak sadar ketidaksopanan sering terjadi diantara mereka berdua, memotong pembicaraan. Ya, seperti keadaan saat ini.

Riku lalu menepuk pundak Sena pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu pada lelaki manis dihadapannya itu. "Oke, maaf kalau ku mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa besok kita akan pergi. Akaba yang memutuskan. Dan sepertinya Hiruma juga pasti akan menyetujuinya bukan?" Riku berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Oiya, Kami sudah tahu lho apa yang kau lakukan selama diluar rumah..." Riku tersenyum jahil. Ia lalu beranjak dari hadapan Sena ketempat Suzuna terduduk dibangku taman yang masih terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sena, diam menunggu apakah reseptor syarafnya benar-benar merespon semua yang dikatakan Riku?

"Hai Nona- maksudku Suzuna. Em... hati-hati dan semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, ya!" Suzuna memeluk kedua lengannya erat, kedatangan Riku membuat suhu terasa lebih dingin dari hawa biasa yang tercipta ketika mendung menyelimuti. Menghadirkan firasat buruk.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Riku langsung pergi. Tidak enak dengan keadaan yang tercipta apalagi Sena sampai terpaku seperti itu. Berlari lalu menghilang dalam tikungan jalan.

Tanpa diperintah hening menghampiri, membuat Suzuna semakin tidak enak dan menghampiri Sena yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan diam, tak lupa membuka payung yang dibawanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari air hujan yang mulai menetes semi senja itu.

"Sena! Kenapa dari tadi diam saja sih?" tanya Suzuna sambil memayungi Sena yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu bersama dirinya.

"E-eh tidak apa-apa kok." Sena yang terdiam langsung tersontak kaget lalu tersenyum pada Suzuna.

"Sudah mendekati sore, kita pulang yuk!" ajak Suzuna. Tanpa perlu satu kata terluncur dari bibir Sena, semua sudah tahu. Dia tak ingin.

Keheranan dan penasaran kembali menjalari perasaan Suzuna. Ditambah hujan yang tidak ia sukai datang seperti ingin mengejek Suzuna. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak Riku perg4 kau hanya berdiam diri disini terus?" ucap Suzuna sedikit sebal.

Zrrrshh...

Hei, hujan benar-benar datang. Suzuna hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sebal dan juga kedinginan. Setidaknya lebih bagus sekalian turun salju daripada air hujan, itulah yang sering Suzuna katakan ketika ia benar-benar benci pada hujan di malam hari. Tapi... ini semi sore? Dan semakin membuat Suzuna merasakan firasat yang begitu mengilukan hati. "Tidak apa." Sena tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya yang dingin lalu meraih tangan Suzuna yang menggenggam gagang payung kuningnya itu. Sedetik kemudian Suzuna memejamkan kedua matanya, perlahan ia merasa energi positif mengalir dari telapak tangan Sena yang dingin kedalam dirinya. Seperti aliran kekuatan magnet kutub utara dan selatan yang jika didekatkan akan saling tarik-menarik.

5 menit berlalu. Hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya. Perlahan Sena melepaskan gagang payung pada genggaman Suzuna lalu melemparnya kebelakang.

"Sena! Kenapa payungnya kau jatuhkan?" tanya Suzuna sedikit terkejut, ia ingin mengambil kembali payungnya namun terlambat. Hujan yang deras membuat tubuhnya dalam sekejap basah kuyup.

"Begini tak apa 'kan? Aku tahu kau membenci hujan, tapi izinkan agar aku bisa jadi kenangan dalam hujan yang kau benci ini," Sena berucap sedikit keras agar suaranya terdengar jelas diantara gemuruhnya hujan.

Suzuna memeluk kedua lengannya kembali. "Ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa saja mencintai hujan setelah ini." dua kalimat yang dilontarkan Sena benar-benar membuat Suzuna bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Sena? Hanya itu yang dipertanyakan nurani Suzuna yang bercampur dengan sebuah perasaan tidak enak.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa sih maksudmu?"

Sena meraih bahu Suzuna, "Mungkin saja. Em... maaf ya aku sudah menyakitimu." ucap Sena pelan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi hujan tiba-tiba mereda dengan cepatnya. Apa pemanasan global sudah semakin parah? Suzuna yang semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sena malah berfikir hingga kesana.

"Ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu." ucap Suzuna pasrah. Walau hujan mereda dengan cepat, tapi tetesannya masih membasahi bumi dengan indahnya.

"Hahaha maaf," Sena tertawa garing. "Aku akan pergi jauh. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita dengan keberadaanku makhluk seperti diriku." Sena tersenyum, terlihat sangat tulus dan manis yang terkulum dibibirnya itu.

Tanpa disadari airmata membasahi pipi Suzuna, matanya cepat merespon keadaan. "Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau tak bisa." ucap Suzuna pelan sambil mencoba memaksa tawa walau hasilnya pasti akan sia-sia. Hujan dan saat-saat seperti ini membuat rasa emosional Suzuna meningkat.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa bercanda 'kan? Aku jujur. Besok aku pergi, Riku memberitahuku untuk bersiap-siap. Yah... sebenarnya ini sudah terencana oleh Kami sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tak kusangka waktunya dipercepat." semua terucap seperti perkiraan Sena saat hari pertama pemberitahuan itu terdengar ditelingannya, seperti saat ini.

Deg,

Suzuna terpaku, ia berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya apa membran timfani-nya benar-benar berfungsi? Sungguh konyol, suara Sena barusan bagaikan seruan puluhan dementor yang menghampiri Suzuna. Membuat sekitarnya mendingin dan membeku, bahkan sampai terasa kedalam hati. Seperti Dementor dalam dunia sihir yang mengambil semua kenangan indah selama beberapa minggu ini dan mengingatkan semua kenangan buruk yang telah terjadi. Ah... andaikan Suzuna memiliki patronus. Tapi... ini bukanlah dunia sihir.

**.**

Hujan kembali menderas. Dan kembali membasahi dua makhluk berbeda ikatan yang masih berdiri dengan diamnya. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau menangis." Sena memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi dalam derasnya hujan. Suzuna yang terdiam sambil merasakan air hujan yang bagaikan teresap kedalam pori-pori kulit, merasakan murninya air hujan yang begitu di'benci'nya.

"Tidak. Ini air hujan." Suzuna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah menahan tangis.

Sena tersenyum dan mendekati Suzuna perlahan. "Salah. Air hujan dan airmata itu berbeda, lho..."

"Hahaha... asalnya pun berbeda." tawa Suzuna garing.

"Jadi, kau baik-baik ya? Jangan banyak makan juga lho..." Sena menepuk pundak Suzuna.

Suzuna langsung menyingkirkan lengan Sena dari bahunya. "Kenapa kau tak ajak aku seperti kak Yuna? Dan kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Lalu apa artinya ini?" ucap Suzuna sambil memengan leher kirinya yang tertutup penutup luka yang basah terkena air hujan.

Sena tersenyum miris, 'Andai kau tahu perasaanku Suzuna'. Sena membatin lalu menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna. "Tidak mungkin, lagipula aku tak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku. Maaf, untuk yang itu mungkin bisa jadi suatu pengingat agar kita bisa saling mengingat dan tak melupakan." entak sejak kapan Sena bisa berkata-kata seluwes ini.

"Kenapa? Aku tak mau, kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan-" Suzuna jatuh terduduk diatas rumput taman yang basah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis bersama hujan yang seperti ikut menangisi dirinya.

"Oh ya? Lalu?" Suzuna sedikit gemetar seraya memegang bekas gigitan Sena dileher kirinya itu.

"Itu... aku percaya kau punya jiwa kemanusiaan dan sosial yang tinggi. Kau bisa benci seseorang dan selalu menyendiri dari keluargamu, tapi sebenarnya kau takut 'kan?" Sena tersenyum. "Ah, aku juga punya perasaan, dan aku juga pernag merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, nanti kau sakit." ajak Sena sedikit memaksa Suzuna untuk berdiri dan pergi.

"Kau selalu bilang mengerti, tapi... ini bukanlah mimpi!" Suzuna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah dan dingin.

"Ssstt... ayo pulang."

Inikah rasanya tak ingin kehilangan seseorang?

Tak peduli walau dia adalah iblis sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

Siing...

Zona Alfa* menguasai fikiran Suzuna semi malam itu. Entah apa yang merangsangnya hingga bisa membuat simpul syarafnya terjalin dengan baik. Dengan berbalut piyama hijau setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dari basah kuyup karena hujan yang amat dibencinya itu Suzuna terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang zona Alfa. Sedangkan disampingnya berdiri seorang makhluk penghisap darah yang begitu lemah lembut sambil menatap sendu gadis dihadapannya itu, Sena masih berada bersama Suzuna hingga malam ini sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Dengan perlahan Sena yang berdiri sendu itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mencium dan menghirup aroma raven kepala Suzuna sejenak lalu melepas rekatan penutup luka yang masih merekat dileher kiri Suzuna. Kemudian dengan perlahan tangannya yang dingin mengusap pelan telapak tangan Suzuna yang hangat. Terasa begitu kontras perbedaannya dalam indera peraba.

"Selamat tinggal ya, maaf kalau selama ini aku jadi pengganggu hidupmu. Dan jangan bilang lagi kalau hujan itu kesialan. Aku mencintaimu..." senyuman simetris terlukis indah dibibir Sena. Hujan yang datang setiap tahunnya di tanah subtropis ini akan jadi yang terakhir bagi makhluk mitos- yang mulai terungkap keberadaannya- disini. "Selamat tidur ya." sebelum Sena benar-benar pergi ia meninggalkan kotak mungil berwarna jingga disamping Suzuna. "Mimpi indah dan jangan bersedih lagi." dalam durasi beberapa menit Sena pergi dengan cepatnya secepat cahaya. Semua menjadi hening dan sepi.

"Aku tidak tidur, aku masih bangun." lelehan airmata perlahan mengalir dipipi Suzuna. Setelah berlama-lama akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap dalam keadaan Delta, bukan Alfa lagi dan tangis... Bahagia? Sedih? Entahlah... Tapi semua kembali. Tanpa kehadiran si peminum darah manusia.

**.**

Bagai bangun dari mimpi dan tidur yang panjang, pagi ini Suzuna disambut kicauan burung yang berkicau disudut pigura jendela kamar Suzuna. Matanya yang baru terbuka sedikit terlihat sembab sehabis menangis semalam. "Kicauan burung? Jangan-jangan..." dengan kesadaran penuh dan sigap Suzuna bangun dan menuju jendela kamarnya. "Hahaha... Ternyata benar! Hujan dan awan mendung telah pergi!" dengan tawa yang dipaksakan ia menangis. Lagi.

Kenapa? Disaat semua berakhir, matahari yang kusuka muncul? Benarkah aku bermimpi dalam penantian datangnya musim gugur saat hujan yang selalu kubenci?

**.**

Suzuna kemudian berjalan lunglai menuju tempat tidurnya kembali. Namun, iris biru keunguan yang melapisi bola matanya itu menoleh kearah sesuatu benda berbentuk segi delapan seukuran genggaman tangan berwarna jingga yang tergeletak dengan indahnya disamping bantal yang setiap hari ditiduri Suzuna. "Em... Apa ini?" dengan penasaran Suzuna meraih kotak segi delapan tersebut dan perlahat membukanya.

Trek!

Betapa terkejutnya Suzuna melihat isi kotak jingga yang terpampang secarik kertas dan sebuah cincin perak yang berhiaskan permata azure namun tak terlihat mencolok tetapi terlihat anggun. Sedangkan sisi dalam cincin tersebut terukir garis-garis gelombang seperti... air?

Lalu dengan pelan Suzuna membuka secarik kertas yang dilipat sedemikian kecil dengan hati-hati agar tidak tersobek.

"Ini tulisan Sena ya," gumam Suzuna pelan lalu mulai membaca tulisan yang terukir dikertas itu.

_Selamat pagi... Kuharap kau ceria untuk pagi ini dan seterusnya. Maafkan aku yang mungkin selama ini telah mengacaukan hidupmu dengan pertemuan kita setengah bulan ini. Setelah kupikir, vampir sepertiku memang tidak berguna berada dekat dengan manusia- makhluk sempurna seperti dirimu. Maaf. Dan jangan lupa kau pakai cincin itu, tanda bahwa aku, kau dan hujan akan tetap terhubung untuk selamanya._

_Sena._

**.**

Lagi-lagi airmata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Suzuna, menghujankan angin musim gugur yang anginnya terasa meresap sampai ke tulang.

"Benar-benar bodoh," tanpa disengaja Suzuna menyentuh lehernya. Sangat mengejutkan bahwa lehernya yang hangat itu terasa mulus seperti tak ada bekas luka apapun bahkan gigitan seorang vampir yang masih terekam dalam ingatan Suzuna. Hilang tak berbekas. "Sebenarnya aku ini mimpi atau apa sih?" walau ia merasa tak karuan, Suzuna akhirnya melingkarkan cincin cantik itu pada jari manisnya lalu kembali menghadap ke jendela memandang langit dan burung-burung yang masih berkicauan dan merasakan sedikit panasnya matahari dalam tiupan angin musim gugur.

Selamat pagi dunia! Mulai hari ini aku akan menyukai hujan setiap tahunnya! Juga... musim gugur! Dan... Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya, Sena!

**E.N.D**

[Sometimes they'll met again, are you believe or not? XD]

* * *

Phoenix, 04.00 pm

sesampainya disana...

"Ng... apa benar disini tempat para vampir level tinggi seperti Hiruma tinggal? Sepertinya lebih cocok untuk tempat penyihir..." ucap Sena ketika turun dari limousin bersama Riku, Akaba, kak Yuna dan si empunya mobil, Hiruma.

"Kekeke... disini memang ada penyihir. Dan kam hidup berdampingan dalam damai tidak serti bersama manusia biasa. Begitulah makhluk pencuri darah sialan!" Hiruma merespon tanggapan Sena. Sikap setannya kembali seperti semula.

"Penyihir O_O?" Riku dan Sena hanya terheran-heran karena mereka berdua baru pertama kali kesini, tidak untuk yang lainnya.

* * *

25% based on true story.

* bagian jaringan otak dan sejenisnya itulah, yaitu : Beta, Alfa, Theta dan Delta.

Beta yaitu seseorang yang berada dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar, melek, bisa bertindak dengan apa yang diperintahkan otak.

Alfa+Theta yaitu seseorang yang berada dalam keadaan tidur tapi tidak tidur. Fisiknya beristirahat namun alam bawah sadarnya tetap terjaga. Jadi walau kita tidur kita masih bisa mendengar suara-suara yang bisa terjangkau oleh kita, keadaan ini yang membuat orang bisa berpikir lebih luas dan jenius. Seperti Albert Einstein, Thomas Alfa Edison, dll. Contohnya : Thomas A.E masih bisa mendengar/tahu ketika pena yang dipegangnya terjatuh walau ia sedang tertidur.

Delta yaitu seseorang dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan benar-benar istirahat, tidur dengan pulas yang tak terganggu dengan suasana riuh sekalipun.

Terus satu lagi, Gamma, ini jaringan yang ada pada orang gila. Yang gila beneran lho... Bukan karena gaje...

Ini menurut pelajaran 'Genius Learning' sama Alfa Zone yang ada di sekolah saya :) .

* * *

ending yang gaje =.=' mohon maaf atas semua kebelepotan yang ada, cerita yang sok Sci-Fi dengan kata2 aneh dll -...-

**Big thanks to**: **Allah swt**.,

**Twilight Saga-Stephenie Meyer, Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling, semua tentang sains, Justin Bieber dengan lagunya dan semua yang menginspirasi saya. :)**

**Special thanks to**: **Tsubaki Nijikawa** a.k.a Mamiku yang baek dan imut sangat, **Gerpot the Vampire** sayangkuu~, **Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas** iparku yang pinter, **Kushi_n_Ai**, **Kayezana Fami**, a.k.a Machiko, **Yoshi 'clumsy'29**, **Anko Kakashi**, **Kinichairuudou -Akari-chan** yang pinter gambar Clifford XD,** Reader**, **readers**, **chibyEydisaa21**, **Arisa Kobayakawa** sahabat senasipku -plak-, **undine-yaha** si cantik yang kocak, **Lily -StrawberryCake**, **Hime-chan Satsuki**, **Youichi Nanase** alias mbak Pitt -ditembak-, **Monkey d Kobayakawa kudo**, **HanyBun-bun and Friend**, semua silent reader(?) dan temen-temen semua yang sudah baca walau tak review tapi bilang sama saya lewat Fb. Thanks ya semua! :DD

Jangan lupa masukkan semua ilmu yang kalian terima dari siapapun dan simpan dimemori kalian, jangan hanya lewat saja seperti GIGO (Garbage In Garbage Out).

Salam kacamata(?)!

Sampai jumpa di fic2ku yang lain XD


End file.
